1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse frequency modulation for induction charge device and, more particularly, relates to a pulse frequency modulation for induction charge device which can generate pulse singles with various frequencies according to the load varying generated due to distance varying between the portable electronic device and the charged device, and charge to the portable electronic device according to the pulse singles so as to reach the goal of effective management the power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the electronic portable device or computer peripheral device, includes but not limited to electric toothbrush, electric shaver of the general can take reaction type or the peripheral device of computer, include but not confine to electronic toothbrush, shaver . . . , etc home appliances, or wireless computer peripheral device, such as wireless mouse, wireless earphone, wireless game controller . . . , etc computer peripheral devices, all have a charge device, in order to charge the electronic portable device by using the charge device. At present, there is some prior art charge devices use contact pad(s) for contacting to the electronic portable device for charging, and some prior art charge devices use reacting method for charging. Among them, the prior art charge devices used contact pad(s) have already been eliminated gradually due to their bad contacting drawback.
And the computer peripheral charge device that charge by way of reaction method, for example Taiwan issued patent No. 551560(applied on Mar. 26, 2002 and published on, Sep. 1, 2003) “The reaction type power supply device of a wireless mouse” is related a reaction type power supply device of a wireless mouse, which mainly comprises: a wireless mouse and a mouse pad, wherein the characteristic of the patent is: a wireless mouse having a induction coil positioned at a proper location of the interior bottom portion, and parallel to a capacitor of a power supply circuit to form a parallel resonance circuit, and then passing a path consisted of diode(s) to connect to a charging capacitor for providing power to the wireless signal transmission circuit of the wireless mouse; a mouse pad, is buried the induction coil inside, or used the printed circuit board method to form the induction coil, the induction coil is connected to a power line for inputting power; therefore, while the power is applied to the induction coil of the mouse pad for generating a electric wave, the electric wave signal is received by the induction coil inside the wireless mouse, and then generates a electromotive force (EMF), and the EMF is parallel to the capacitor for generating parallel resonance, thus making the signal pass through the diode(s) path and charge to the capacitor, meanwhile, outputs power to the wireless signal transmission circuit of the wireless mouse, such that let the wireless mouse can remote control and use the computer application, and the power of the wireless mouse is unfailing supply so as to avoid power fail or power insufficient case during using the wireless mouse. However, the prior par patent does not have ability to detect the load varying, the induction coil continually converting the power when the peripheral charge device need not to be charged, so that causes the power wasting due to power converting.
There is one another computer peripheral charge device that charge by way of reaction method, for example Taiwan issued patent No. 535341 (applied on Sep. 7, 2001 and published on, Jun. 1, 2003) “The wireless peripheral of information system with electric magnetic reaction type charge device” is related a wireless point device, wherein, the wireless point device can use a reaction charge device to charge. Wherein, the reaction charge device comprises: a base, having a platform therein; and a first induction coil, positioned at a place corresponding to the platform inside the base for converting a power into an electric magnetic field and transmitting it outward; while the wireless point device comprises: housing, having a contact surface corresponding to the platform; at least one control key, installed on the housing, for generating control signal according to the user's operation; a signal module, electrically connected to the control key, for outputing the control signal by way of wireless; a second induction coil, positioned at a place corresponding to the platform inside the base for receiving the electric magnetic field passing the contact surface by way of electric magnetic reacting; a power module, electrically coupled to the second induction coil, for converting the electric magnetic field received by the second induction coil into the power; and power storage module, for storing the power of the power module and providing the power required to operate the wireless point device; wherein, while the user placing the contact surface of the wireless point device on the platform of reaction charge device, the second induction coil of wireless point device will receive the electric magnetic field generated by the first induction coil, so that the reaction charge device provides power to the wireless point device. However, the prior par patent also does not have ability to detect the load varying, the induction coil continually converting the power when the peripheral charge device need not to be charged, so that causes the power wasting due to power converting.
There is still one another computer peripheral charge device that charge by way of reaction method, for example Taiwan issued patent No. 555286(applied on Dec. 7, 2001 and published on, Sep. 21, 2003) “The electric magnetic reaction charge device of a personal digital assistant” is related to a electric magnetic reaction charge device for a personal digital assistant (PDA), wherein, the electric magnetic reaction charge device of the PDA comprises: an electric magnetic reaction charge base, for converting a charging energy into a reaction current and passing to the PDA; and an electric magnetic reaction charge interface, for embedding the PDA into the electric magnetic reaction charge base and receiving the reaction current from the electric magnetic reaction charge base. The prior par patent uses electric magnetic reaction way to pass the electric energy. However, it also does not have ability to detect the load varying, the induction coil continually converting the power when the peripheral charge device need not to be charged, so that causes the power wasting due to power converting.
According to the aforesaid description, the contact type charge device has the following drawbacks: (1) the prior art charge devices used contact pad(s) have already been eliminated gradually due to their bad contacting drawback; (2) the charge devices do not have ESD (ESD/electro-static discharge) protecting ability due to the contact pad of the charge devices have been exposed in the air long time. Furthermore, the aforesaid reaction type charge devices, do not have ability to detect the load varying, the induction coil continually converting the power when the peripheral charge devices need not to be charged, so that causes the power wasting due to power converting. Therefore, there need a pulse frequency modulation for induction charge device which can generate pulse singles with various frequencies according to the load varying generated due to distance varying between the portable electronic device and the charged device, and charge to the portable electronic device according to the pulse singles so as to reach the goal of effective management the power and overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.